Modern radiation therapy treatment modalities, such as intensity modulated radiation therapy, are associated with complex dose distributions and sharp dose gradients. Experimental dose validation using multidimensional, high spatial-resolution dosimeters is mandatory. The product to be developed is a novel high resolution dosimetry system that combines reusability, water-equivalence, and the capability of permanent identification of each detector panel with all other desirable features associated with classic radiographic film yet without chemical processing. After irradiation, the dosimetry panels will be read out using a dedicated scanning apparatus in a non-invasive, electro-optic manner and immediately restored for further use. The system also provides a number of one-dimensional dosimeters with a physical makeup similar to thermoluminescence dosimeter chips, which can be conveniently placed in a complex dosimetry phantom and then read out within the same system. The underlying technology is based on a patent recently granted to Washington University and on many years of translational research led by the Principle Investigator (PI) of this proposal. The PI is the founder of DoseImaging LLC, a startup company that is exclusively dedicated to commercializing this electronic film technology. We anticipate that this product will be a unique and valuable dosimetry system for thousands of clinics worldwide. It can be used alone or along with low resolution ionization chamber or diode array dosimeters. Moreover, as there are no ferromagnetic materials in the dosimeter design, it will play an essential role in modern radiation therapy dosimetry subject to a magnetic field.